Forjando un Futuro
by Nikiitah
Summary: Saga quiere forjar un futuro al lado de Milo, aunque sabe que en el camino debe pasar muchos obstáculos. [Saga/Milo] [Yaoi]
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Esta sería la segunda-primera vez que manejo está pareja, ya que la primera vez (si se le puede llamar así) era más Saga recordando lo que pudo ser si estuviera con Milo (al final resultó un CaMilo) pero en este caso no hay Camus (bueno solo mención ) y se centra más en la relación de Saga y Milo (SaMilo o Miga como lo dijo mi prima xD) creo que este sería el multichapter (?) que ya está casi completo (fui veloz esta vez) . Por mientras ahora termino de escribir y corregir los otros fics :3 (Esta vez no prometo nada xD ya que suelo desaparecer por días XD) Pero sí trataré de escribir y volver más activa que nunca :3

¡Nos estamos leyendo!  
¡Saludos! :D

 **Publicación de los otros Drabbles** : 05-09-16

* * *

 _ **Saint Seiya y sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo los utilizo por diversión.**_

* * *

 **30 DINNER**

 _Saga x Milo_

 **#1. Tiempo.**

475 palabras | G

Ver a Milo con su semblante entorpecido mirando extrañado por todos lados le hizo recordar el tiempo que había compartido con él cuando era niño. El silencio que se había formado entre todos se quebró cuando los pasos torpes de los tacones de Acuario se escucharon, salpicando de paso los charcos de agua cristalizada donde ellos había resucitado. Durante unos segundos, Saga se debatió en ir o quedarse en el mismo lugar. Muchas cosas habían cambiado, en especial el muchacho a quien por trece años había hecho tanto daño. Por un instante se planteó que la mejor idea era quedarse como espectador de aquel conmovedor y a la vez extraño reencuentro. El cuerpo desnudo de Milo era solamente cubierto por el de Camus que ya estaba forrado con la armadura de la vasija mientras que el francés se permitía liberar gruesas lágrimas sobre su amigo.

Respiraba con dificultad cuando aquellos ojos turquesas conectaron con los suyos, hasta que al final una pequeña sonrisa amistosa Milo le permitió apreciar, logrando que el aire que no sabía retenía escapara. Aunque agradecía ese gesto, por lo menos sabía que Milo no guardaba rencor hacia él, pero eso no significaba que la duda había desaparecido.

Era consciente del castigo que Kanon había recibido por parte del muchacho y por un momento su cuerpo se empezaba a acostumbrar a la sensación de quince agujas clavarse en su piel, más al contrario de todo pronóstico no había pasado nada. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de lo ocurrido en Asgard apareció, ver aquellos brillantes turquesas perder su brillo al tener que enfrentar a Camus fue devastador y le causaba daño.

La relación de Acuario y Escorpio era dañina, desde que ellos cruzaron palabras por primera vez lo había predicho. Es por eso que sintió un gran alivio cuando Arles lo envió a Siberia, y más al pelear en Asgard.

Pero se daba cuenta que no importaba cuanto intentara separarlos, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ellos volvieran a cruzar sus miradas. Era un lazo que no podía romper con facilidad.

Una sonrisa apareció por fin en su rostro. Y sin esperar un minuto más sacó su capa y se acercó con firmeza. Agachándose hasta llegar a la misma altura que Milo, cubrió la desnudez del muchacho, mientras que sentía una fulminante mirada hacia él.

—Bienvenido a casa.

—Creí que necesitabas más tiempo para pensar —respondió Milo agrandando su sonrisa— Me alegro que por fin decidieras acercarte a mí Saga.

—Siempre estoy cerca de ti.

La suave risa que brotó de sus labios fue suficiente para que la calidez llegara a su corazón.

Sí, él siempre estaría cerca de Milo. Sin importar de qué bando sirvan ambos, Saga nunca dejaría de vigilarlo.

Después de tanto tiempo, por fin podía estar en paz consigo mismo. Sus pecados solo fueron recuerdos amargos de su pasado.

* * *

 **#2. Herida.**

500 palabras | G

— ¡Basta! ¡No sigas!

La desesperación que estaba tiñendo su dorado cosmo lo invadió. La tristeza y soledad que estaban rodeándolo le causaba un gran vacío que no supo cómo interpretar. Las palabras no le alcanzaban para tratar de calmarse a sí mismo ni los intentos del patriarca de comunicarse con sus compañeros.

—Milo… —susurró cuando llegó.

Cuando pisó el suelo del octavo templo, la orden dorada estaba quieta, incluso Camus el mejor amigo de Milo, se encontraba parado mirando hacia la entrada del recinto. Pensó en gritarle por no hacer nada al respecto al igual que a todos sus compañeros, sin embargo a acercarse el miedo pintaba su rostro. En los siguientes segundos pudieron escuchar los gritos del joven que parecía retorcerse del dolor. Su cosmo alterado había formado una barrera y Saga ahí entendió porque nadie hizo algo.

Todos apretaban sus manos en puños sintiendo la impotencia de no poder hacer algo al respecto y ayudarlo cuando por fin el silencio volvió. La barrera aún seguía intacta pero eso no le impidió seguir caminando hasta que cruzó –con algo de dificultad- y al hacerlo la enorme cantidad de cosmo era abrumador.

—Milo —pensó yendo hacia las habitaciones privadas.

Agarrando su pecho con fuerza y todo sudoroso, lo había encontrado.

—Es una pesadilla —dijo Shaka a través de su mente.

—Ahora si puedes hablar —reclamó con molestia.

—No te confundas Géminis. Al verte cruzar fue un milagro, supongo que Milo te quería dentro de su templo.

—Solo yo puedo calmarlo… ya entiendo.

Saga ya no escuchó si Shaka le contestó, sin embargo empezó a caminar decidido hacia el inconsciente muchacho se encontraba y tomó entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Milo. Para sus ojos aún seguía siendo aquel niño que le recordaba la poca humanidad que tenía cuando era Arles, el único que podía desarmarlo con una sola mirada, rompiendo cada una de sus barreras.

— ¿Qué te está teniendo en ese estado? —Dijo con cautela, como si temiera herirlo— Camus está contigo, tus compañeros también. Yo regresé para cuidar tus pasos, acaso… ¿aun tienes una herida abierta?

Dejó la última palabra flotando cayendo en cuenta de aquel detalle que se negaba a aceptar, Saga recordaba cada herida que le hizo a Milo como Arles y como hasta el mismo Camus lo hacía con cada egoísta decisión que tomaba.

Recuerda que también había algo importante, una herida que no se podía cicatrizar tan rápido pero que él estaba dispuesto a cocer.

—Te fallé en el pasado, pero quiero seguir adelante ¿esa es tu filosofía, no? Enséñame que yo… No, que todos aún podemos aprender del pasado para hacerlo. Es por eso que te necesito. Despierta.

Al terminar de hablar pudo sentir el cuerpo de Milo relajarse y el cosmo agresivo y abrumador desaparecer al igual que la barrera. Dando paso a un angustiado Camus que le hizo a un lado para abrazar a Milo, tomando sus manos entre las suyas y besarlas con añoranza.

Milo estaba devuelta, al igual que él.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola!

Gracias a todos por leer y aquellas personitas que comentaron :D no creí que gustara la pareja o que lo leyeran no saben lo feliz que me puso! Bueno no tengo mucho que decir sino que actualicé rápido! (algo extraño en mí xD) además que ando escribiendo los capítulos siguientes de los otros fics (esta vez quiero adelantarme para publicar :D)

¿Alguien se quiere animar a seguirme por face? (sí! tengo página de Face xD ahí de paso publicaré mis dibujos y las portadas de cada fic y los futuros Doujinshis :D)

También tengo Twitter, Tumblr, Instagram, Pixiv (si desean seguirme les dejaré los links en la próxima actualización :3

¡Nos estamos leyendo!  
¡Saludos! :D

 **Próxima Actualización: 07-09-16**

 _ **¡SOLO CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS!**_

* * *

 **30 DINNER**

 _Saga x Milo_

 **#3. Lluvia.**

500 palabras | G

Los días de lluvia nunca eran sus favoritos, siempre le recordaban al Santuario oscuro que el mismo creó donde la desesperación se podía escuchar a gritos por cada rincón. Recuerda como todos se agachaban temerosos cuando él –en compañía de los dorados- pasaba para cerciorarse de que ninguno se alzara en su contra. Fragmentos de su vida que solo se han quedado como dolorosos recuerdos.

Tomó su ropa y empezó a vestirse, queriendo ver si el panorama había cambiado un poco de lo que alguna vez vivió.

Bajo el techo de su templo, podía observar detalladamente cada rincón de lo que ofrecía la vista. Aunque había sido solamente una pequeña vista se percató de lo que había cambiado todo. Extendió su mano para poder sentir como la salada agua caía sintiendo un leve cosquilleo que le hizo sonreír. En medio de la estancia, a unos metros, había un joven que mantenía su atención fija en la ancha espalda de Saga.

— ¿Piensas pasar? —rompió el silencio Saga sin siquiera cohibirse por su presencia.

—No —respondió. Saga podía escuchar como las botas de la armadura chocaban contra el frío pavimento, deteniéndose hasta quedar a su altura— Recuerdo que solías regañarme cuando arrastraba a todos bajo la lluvia.

—Eras demasiado impulsivo y siempre querías darme la contra en todo —dijo sin evitar sonreír por el recuerdo— Aún lo sigues haciendo.

— ¿En serio? —Sonrió— No lo creo.

—Lo acabas de hacer Milo.

La risa que escuchó a continuación fue tan refrescante como la misma lluvia. Siendo una sorpresa al sentir el peso de éste sobre su brazo. Saga lo miró de reojo por instinto, pero Milo no lo miraba. Un tenue sonrojo se había pintado en sus mejillas que se camuflaban por la oscuridad del cielo, mientras que sus ojos cielo aún estaban fijos en el exterior. La mano de Milo también intentó tocar las gotas de lluvia, pero en vez de quedarse fuera del templo tocó la suya dando un suave apretón.

Giró para verlo con sorpresa al igual que Milo, conectando sus esmeraldas contra turquesas.

—Gracias —se animó a decir Milo, Saga no necesitó preguntar a qué se refería. Ya lo sabía.

—Ya lo dije… siempre estoy cerca de ti.

—Demasiado cerca —contrarrestó sacando una sonrisa misteriosa del otro. La distancia se cerraba a igual que el dolor que la lluvia le producía.

— ¿Qué tan cerca?

—Como si fueras mi propia sombra —apretando su mano tiró de ésta hasta tener su cuerpo cerca y poder sujetar con la otra el cuerpo de Milo.

Lo que ocurrió después le pareció tan maravilloso que creyó haberse quedado dormido en la bañera, pero los labios de Milo eran suaves y su cuerpo se acomodaba perfectamente contra el suyo. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó por primera vez disfrutar de aquel sentimiento que por tantos años huyó.

—Eres mío —susurró en medio del beso.

Abrazó con fuerza al menor temiendo que se escapara, mientras que Milo sonreía abiertamente volviendo a sentir la calidez de su corazón.

* * *

 **#4. Pelea.**

495 palabras | G

—Lo siento.

—No.

—Por favor, perdóname.

— ¡Ya te dije que no!

No podía culparlo, no cuando el responsable de aquella desconfianza era suya, y si se ponía a pensar con la cabeza fría se daría cuenta que cada vez que intentaba "remediarlo" empeoraba la situación. Camus le había comentado que lo mejor en estos casos era dejar que el malhumor se le pasara, pero Saga era impaciente, demasiado. Y sabía que no descansaría hasta que Milo perdonase su desconfianza. Pero ¿Cómo no desconfiar? Milo era muy deseado por sus compañeros e incluso por su "mejor amigo"; estaba en gran desventaja. Primero porque Camus lo conocía a la perfección, e incluso sabía sus gustos, segundo ¡Milo siempre hablaba de él! No soportaba siquiera la simple idea.

Y solo saber que estaban juntos, en el bosque, hacía que su lado oscuro volviera a resurgir. No estaba acostumbrado a que se negaran a sus peticiones, en especial Milo, que siempre aceptaba cada una de sus ideas, o disculpas, pero era consciente que se había excedido.

Milo era orgulloso, y demasiado rencoroso. Defendía a sus amigos y era lógico que al ver que casi mataba a Camus por su ataque de celos iba a enojarse.

El tiempo que le tomó que aceptara salir con él –luego del beso- fue demasiado largo que dolía saber que todo su esfuerzo se estaba cayendo en pedazos por su culpa.

—Lo siento… —con una mano a la altura de su corazón miró directamente a los ojos del muchacho que aún mantenía la frente arrugada y los brazos cruzados. — Tengo miedo… —confesó con las mejillas tiñéndose de color escarlata— Camus es más joven, es tu mejor amigo y sé que en el momento que se confiese te reclame y tú vayas corriendo a sus brazos y…

— ¡Ya cállate Saga! —vociferó irritado, rodó sus ojos y dio media vuelta, caminando de regreso a la habitación que ahora compartían.

Saga lo siguió en silencio temiendo volver a enfadar a su temperamental novio. Cuando se detuvo, fue al ver a Milo sacar ropa del armario y además un par de colchas y una almohada. Por un momento el pánico invadió a su cerebro al saber el significado de eso; Milo se iría de Géminis.

Muchos escenarios pasaron por su mente, y una de ellas era que se iría a Acuario.

Su mente empezó a darle vuelta y sus manos se hicieron puños. El tono azul violáceo de su cabello empezó a oscurecerse; su personalidad maligna resurgía. Sin embargo, cuando Milo volteó y le tiró prácticamente todo volvió a la normalidad.

— ¿Qué…?

—Te vas a dormir con tu hermano. Si te atreves a entrar a la habitación te clavaré mis agujas en el trasero. ¿Entendiste?

—P-Pero…

A empujones, Milo decidió sacarlo de la habitación sin importar las quejas del otro. Al otro lado de la puerta el mayor deslizo su cuerpo por la puerta hasta sentarse en el suelo y sin evitarlo una sonrisa apareció en su labios.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola!

Gracias a todos por leer y aquellas personitas que comentaron :D sé que aun debo la actualización de mis otros fics pero espero poder publicar antes de que termine el día :3 (estoy avanzando Tríamore que casi está terminado)

¡Nos estamos leyendo!  
¡Saludos! :D

 **Próxima Actualización: 09-09-16**

 _ **¡SOLO CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS!**_

* * *

 **30 DINNER**

 _Saga x Milo_

 **#5. Cinco.**

500 palabras | NC-17

Se tambaleó un poco al querer dar otro paso, más se sostuvo de la pared.

Una suave risa escapó de sus labios sin motivo aparente, en cierta forma había sido gracioso. Siempre había creído tener el control de su capacidad de beber alcohol pero ahora se encontraba demasiado cansado. Además ¡Había sido su cumpleaños! Y sus amigos generosamente le habían arrastrado hacia el bar para poder relajarse, más ahora que Saga se había ido de misión a quien sabe dónde.

Se mordió el labio inferior al recordar a su perfecto novio, ocasionando que su cuerpo reaccionara más rápido por el alcohol en sus venas.

El ambiente empezó a subir de tono, su cuerpo caliente y él deseoso de ser poseído por Saga.

Empezó con lentitud su danza, tocando con lentitud pero sin perder la sensualidad su cuerpo hasta llegar a su habitación. Donde desató sus bajos instintos.

—Mmmm —se mordió el labio inferior cuando su cuerpo caliente chocó contra la fría pared— Saga…

Se quitó la camisa y tarareando una canción decidió desnudarse en el camino. Saga nunca le permitía hacerlo por la presencia de Kanon, pero como Kanon había ido con él, Géminis ahora estaba habitada solamente por su presencia.

Su cuerpo se tiró sobre la enorme cama y llevó una de las camisas de Saga hacia su nariz. Su aroma era aún más embriagante que el mismo alcohol.

—Mmm Saga… —susurró enterrando su rostro en la camisa— Si tan solo estuvieras aquí…

Tocó su cuerpo desnudo con sus dedos, rozando sus sensibles pezones y bajando hasta llegar a su hombría y pasar directamente a la sonrosada entrada. Lamiendo un dedo con lujuria lo situó hacia ella mientras que sus piernas se separaban para darle mayor comodidad.

Pero entonces la caricia suave y caliente por alguna razón le resultó conocida, que sin pudor recorrían sus muslos desnudos. Saber que su fantasía se estaba volviendo más realista era demasiado excitante en su mente solo podía ver a Saga, pero entonces la caricia se volvía más ansiosa hasta recorrer su excitado miembro.

Se levantó sobresaltado, logrando que su mente se espabilara de inmediato. Sin detenerse a ver de quien se trataba lanzó sus agujas, siendo esquivadas algunas por el intruso.

— ¡¿Quién eres?! —gritó, sintiendo sus mejillas arder por la furia y vergüenza.

—Tranquilo —al escuchar esa voz sus ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa. — Soy yo.

Desde las sombras, la figura de Saga se hacía presente. La armadura de géminis estaba a solo unos metros de distancia dejándolo solamente con su traje de entrenamiento.

—Saga…

—Son la cinco de la mañana, espero que puedas perdonarme por perderme tu cumpleaños.

La sonrisa que Saga le regaló le produjo escalofríos, mas respondió al instante sabiendo lo que significaría.

—Solo si sabes cómo complacerme, cariño.

—Después de ver semejante actuación… ¿crees que te dejaría ir? Espero que no tengas planes más tarde, porque de la cama no sales.

Soltando una risa divertida, extendió sus brazos para atraer al geminiano y empezar su danza de placer.

* * *

 **#6. Pequeño.**

499 palabras | G

Saga se rehusaba. Él podía tratar de cumplir los caprichos de Milo pero esto era el único que no realizaría. Cruzándose de brazos miró fijamente al menor que arrugaba la frente con determinación.

—Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión Milo.

El joven escorpión chistó molesto y se fue a la habitación, Kanon soltó una carcajada que no se molestó en callar ni aunque su hermano le fulminara con la mirada.

—Sabes que Milo no se rendirá ¿verdad?

—Es mi novio, por supuesto que lo sé —respondió malhumorado.

El motivo por el cual su discusión había dado inicio hace media hora, se debía al pequeño animalito que ahora Milo traía en sus brazos. Perseo, era un pequeño cachorro Husky Siberiano, que Camus le había regalado a Milo en su cumpleaños. A él no le agradaban los animales desde que su pez dorado; Goldie, falleció por haber ido de misión cuando era un niño, y no quería que ningún otro animal pasara por hambre como su pez.

—Debe aprender que no, es no.

—Pero el cachorro ya está aquí Saga —persuadió con tranquilidad Kanon luego de obligarse a mantener la calma. Pero Saga era terco, y solo bufó.

—Todo es culpa de Acuario —Kanon rodó los ojos fastidiado. Mas giró cuando escuchó los pasos de Milo acercarse.

El muchacho traía consigo una maleta y al pequeño Perseo en brazos.

— ¿Otra vez me botaras de la habitación? —preguntó Saga mientras soltaba un suspiro pesado.

—No —respondió con tranquilidad— Me voy a Acuario.

— ¿Qué?

—Camus me lo regaló, y yo no pienso deshacerme de mi mascota. Me dijo que podríamos cuidarlo ambos. Adiós.

Sin darle oportunidad de replicar, Milo caminó con más rapidez saliendo de Géminis, mientras que Kanon que presenciaba todo volvía a carcajearse.

Saga se sentó en el sillón mientras llevaba una mano a su rostro cansado. El silencio en el recinto fue tan incómodo que incluso le pareció irreal. Mirando por el rabillo del ojo a su hermano se percató que éste lo miraba con intensidad, como si esperara que hiciera algo.

— ¿Qué?

—Milo no se ha ido de Géminis, aprovecha y reconcíliate con él.

Se planteó los posibles escenarios que ocurrirían al tener a su temperamental pareja frente a él. Milo le lanzaría las agujas escarlatas y le gritaría hasta cansarse para luego ignorarlo, pero si se quedaba en donde estaba cumpliría su amenaza de irse a Acuario.

—Si no fuera porque realmente lo amo lo hubiera dejado.

—Ni tú te lo crees Saga.

Ignorando a su hermano caminó hacia la entrada de Géminis donde Milo se encontraba esperando a su amigo. Su rostro ceñudo le hizo ver que aún seguía enfadado por su actitud. Su mirada se posó sobre el cachorro que lamía juguetón el rostro del menor y suspiró.

—Está bien… el cachorro se queda.

— ¡Sabía que aceptarías! —Dijo entusiasmado mientras le lanzaba la maleta— Voy a Acuario a traer sus juguetes.

Cuando Saga abrió la maleta se dio cuenta que estaba vacía.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola!

Gracias a todos por leer y aquellas personitas que comentaron :D bueno no tengo mucho que decir (?) solamente que estén atentos porque muy pronto colocaré la portada de este fic en mi página de face :3

¡Nos estamos leyendo!  
¡Saludos! :D

 **Próxima Actualización: 11-09-16**

 _ **¡SOLO CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS!**_

* * *

 **30 DINNER**

 _Saga x Milo_

* * *

 **#7. Infancia.**

495 palabras | G

Milo se removió incómodo en sus brazos. Sabía que al aceptar la apuesta del santo de Escorpio era peligroso, y más si se involucraba a su aprendiz, pero teniendo como experiencia –ayudar a Aioros a bañar a su hermano- creyó que sería fácil al igual que Milo, pero tarde se dio cuenta que, a diferencia de Aioria, Milo era rebelde.

El pequeño griego no tenía hermanos con quien discutir, ni mucho menos admiraba a alguien como para fingir comportarse como Aioria. Adrian de Escorpio sabía lo que hacía.

Suspiró una vez más y miró por todos lados buscando al desnudo niño que se le había logrado escapar.

—Milo solo es un baño —dijo con resignación.

Pero el mocoso no aparecía. Bufó empezando a molestarse e intentó buscar su cosmo. La sorpresa que se llevó al no sentir nada fue suficiente para hacer que su molestia disminuyera.

—Así que aprendiste a ocultarte —se dijo asimismo— Pero aun así no vas a poder contra mí.

Su primera impresión al conocer a Milo fue que era un niño demasiado curioso pero a la vez desconfiado. Casi no hablaba con sus compañeros de entrenamiento, solo con Acuario, aunque éste también era igual al muchacho. Es por eso que creyó que al tenerlo cerca se mantendría alejado e incluso se rehusaría a hacerle caso. Sin embargo lo que nunca creyó era que el infante accediera y cuando estuvo a punto de meterlo a la bañera se escapara.

"Tal vez le guste andar desnudo" pensó frustrado.

Había buscado por todos lados, los aposentos privados, la sala, el baño, la pequeña salita e incluso en el jardín. ¡Pero no había rastro de Milo! y cuando estaba pensando en rendirse vio una mata de cabellos azules correr en dirección a la cocina. Se acercó con cautela viendo que se escondía en las despensas de abajo.

"Te tengo" pensó, miró por todos lados hasta encontrar las cortinas de la cocina.

Sin esperar un segundo más las arrancó colocándolas en el suelo y luego se subió en la mesa de piedra abriendo la puerta de la cocina, para luego cerrarla de una patada.

Si sus cálculos eran correctos, Milo tendría que salir al pensar que ya no estaba cerca. Y tal como lo predijo lo hizo. Cuando el cuerpo del menor estaba completamente afuera saltó y lo envolvió.

— ¡Suéltame Saga! —chilló Milo intentando librarse del saco improvisado.

—No te soltaré hasta que te bañe.

—Eres malo —gruñó— Le diré a mi maestro.

—Solo es un baño Milo, si tanto te da miedo lo tomaré contigo.

—... Bien —dijo luego de unos minutos.

Creyó que la parte as difícil ya había pasado… Se había equivocado.

Milo resultó ser más hiperactivo en el baño, tenía varios juguetes en él y no lo dejaba lavar bien el cabello. Incluso había terminado con la espuma en su cabeza, y a Milo riéndose de él. Ese día Saga aprendió una valiosa lección. La próxima vez que viera a Adrian, huiría.

* * *

 **#8. Flojo.**

500 palabras | G

Lo primero que Saga vio al entrar a su habitación fueron dos bultos debajo de las sábanas. Uno de ellos perteneciente a Milo y el otro… bueno, ahora lo averiguaría. Pero no fue necesario destapar al intruso, pues éste ya se había abalanzado sobre él.

— ¡Maldición Perseo! —gritó molesto, logrando que el pequeño can de cinco meses gruñera.

Desde que había aceptado al perro de Milo en Géminis, su linda vida de pareja había disminuido. Obligándolo a compartir cama con su hermano –que no recordaba roncara- y por si fuera poco había logrado bajar de peso.

"Todo por este perro" pensó irritado.

Hubo un tiempo en el que pensaba que podría entrenar al perro para que espantara a todo aquel que se acercara a Milo. Llegando incluso a "emocionarlo" por la idea, pero el perro ya estaba entrenado, y el santo de Acuario era responsable. Si sentía que ya lo odiaba, ahora su odio había multiplicado.

A duras penas pudo sacarlo de encima, quedando sentado sobre el suelo. Su mirada se posó en los ojos claros de Perseo y Saga podía jurar que el perro tenía la misma cara ceñuda que Camus.

"Se parece a ese desgraciado" pensó con amargura.

—Escúchame bien perro —dijo— Milo es mi pareja y quiero estar con él. Así que largo.

Señaló la puerta logrando que el perro soltara un suave gruñido en protesta.

—Tú eres un perro, yo un humano. Yo doy órdenes y tú obedeces —dijo con el ceño arrugado. Perseo giró la cabeza de manera dócil y Saga sonrió victorioso. ¡Nadie podía contra el gran Saga de Géminis!

Levantándose con una sonrisa se acercó a la cama donde Milo aun dormía y extendió la mano para moverlo apenas. Pero Perseo fue más veloz que él y logró morder su mano antes de que llegara.

Cubriendo su boca con su mano libre, evitó gritar, mientras veía acusadoramente al Husky siberiano.

"Perro endemoniado" pensó. Giró para ver a Milo y contó hasta cien para calmarse.

No debía molestarse, es el perro de Milo, se decía así mismo, sin embargo cuando ya se había calmado giró para enviar a Perseo a la habitación de Kanon cuando vio como tenía entre sus dientes uno de sus sandalias de entrenamiento y lo sacudía emocionado.

— ¡Milo! —gritó molesto, sin embargo el muchacho solo arrugó la frente con molestia y se removió sobre la cama. — ¡Milo ya despierta y mira lo que tu perro hizo!

—Saga, ya cállate —susurró entre sueños, tapándose hasta la cabeza.

Sabiéndose ignorado, no le importó abalanzarse sobre el pequeño animalito que empezó a corretear por todo Géminis seguido de un fúrico gemelo. Estaba decidido a regresar al perro, aunque eso signifique enfrentar a Milo.

Al amanecer, un somnoliento Milo se despertaba buscando a su pequeño cachorro, encontrándose con una escena algo bizarra. Saga se encontraba sobre la alfombra –destrozada- tirado boca arriba con los pies colgados y la cabeza por los suelos mientras que Perseo estaba manchado de leche y durmiendo sobre el sofá.


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola!

Gracias a todos por leer y aquellas personitas que comentaron :D para ser sincera siento que algo le ha faltado al Drabble #10 solo espero haya quedado bien :P

¡Nos estamos leyendo!  
¡Saludos! :D

 **Próxima Actualización: 13-09-16**

 _ **¡SOLO CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS!**_

* * *

 **30 DINNER**

 _Saga x Milo_

* * *

 **#9. Primera vez.**

450 palabras | G

—No seas tan infantil Saga —dijo Milo por quinta vez mientras terminaba de acomodarse la capa.

— ¡No pienso quedarme con ese demonio!

—Perseo no es un demonio —trató de persuadir— Es el cachorrito más dulce del mundo. A Camus y a mí nos obedece, incluso a Kanon y Aioria.

—Es porque tu endemoniado amigo a entrenado a tu endemoniado perro —gruñó cruzándose de brazos.

Milo rodó los ojos aburrido y bufó. Desde aquel día en el que Saga y Perseo tuvieron su "pelea" Saga se rehusaba a quedarse con el cachorro alegando que era muy problemático, incluso volviendo a discutir sobre la estadía del can en Géminis. Pero luego de una noche desenfrenada de sexo había logrado calmar los instintos asesinos de su pareja, hasta ahora…

—Deja de decir que todos son endemoniados —se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con la frente arrugada.

—Es la verdad. Ni siquiera Kanon era un demonio cuando era niño —bufó— Milo tienes que llevarlo a tu misión.

—Primero, la misión es peligrosa, Camus y yo tendremos que ir al templo de un dios. Segundo, Perseo es muy pequeño y se puede perder.

"Mejor para mí" pensó mientras suspiraba.

—Tercero, Saga eres mi novio, y me prometiste que me ayudarías a cuidar a Perseo cada vez que saliera de misión.

— ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Me sedujiste para que cayera en tu embrujo! —Se defendió— Ese día yo llegué cansado y tú ya estabas desnudo en la cama —lo último lo dijo bajito logrando que las mejillas de Milo se calentaran al recordar.

—De todos modos, esta será la primera vez que te quedarás con Perseo. Imagina que es un nuevo reto para ti, solo tendrás que alimentarlo y jugar con él, además cualquier cosa Aioria e incluso Deathmask te pueden ayudar.

— ¿Ese cretino también se lleva bien con tu demonio? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Te dije que Perseo era muy dulce —dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa— Anda, di que sí.

La cercanía entre Milo y él empezó a disminuir, luego de sentir el cálido aliento de Milo en su oído aceptó.

Despidiendo a Milo desde la entrada de Géminis, decidió que lo mejor sería llevar al perro dentro del templo y darle algunos de sus juguetes para que se entretuviera.

—No creo que sea tan malo —se dijo así mismo al ver como las siluetas de Acuario y Escorpio desaparecían— Bien perro endemoniado ni se te ocurra…

Giró para ver a Perseo pero éste había desaparecido.

—Oh no —se puso azul al escuchar un estallido, corrió hacia dónde provenía encontrando su cocina hecho un desastre— Mierda, ni siquiera pasó un minuto —pensó con molestia.

Esa sería la primera y última vez que aceptaba cuidar a Perseo.

* * *

 **#10. Mito.**

482 palabras | G

—Creo que debería quedarme…

—Ni lo pienses Milo, hemos planeado esto por días, incluso antes de que apareciera ese demonio.

—Pero esta vez saldremos los dos…

—Milo —advirtió, el menor suspiró y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Saga.

Luego de casi sufrir un destrozo en Géminis, el patriarca había accedido a las vacaciones que solicitó Saga, con la excusa de tener días de "relajación" al lado de Milo y lejos del endemoniado perro que parecía llevarse bien con todos menos él. Claro que Shion le había catalogado como "exagerado" solo por pelear con el pequeño Perseo, incluso se había burlado de su incapacidad de cuidar y entrenar a un perro. Pero si con eso le otorgaba el acceso libre, Saga lo soportaría.

—Saga…

—Si vas a volver a hablar de tu perro, te advierto que no te escucharé.

—No es eso —hizo un mohín de disgusto— Quería preguntarte ¿A dónde iremos?

—Será una sorpresa —confesó con una sonrisa amplia. Milo alzó una ceja divertido.

—No tienes idea a donde ir ¿verdad?

—Cállate —contestó mientras que escuchaba la suave risa de Milo.

Por supuesto que si había elegido un lugar para pasar sus vacaciones. Solamente no se lo diría a Milo. Quería sorprenderlo con todo y lujos.

Cuando la ciudad de Cancún ya era visible, Milo sonrió entusiasmado. Había escuchado por boca del mismo Kanon que era un buen lugar para relajarse y disfrutar su tiempo de parejas, tal vez podrían fortalecer cada día más su noviazgo.

Al pisar el enorme hotel Milo se entretuvo leyendo los panfletos mientras que Saga los registraba. Había tantas actividades que podían llegar a realizar juntos que no sabía por dónde empezar, tan concentrado estaba que dio un pequeño brinco al ver frente a él una pequeña niña de no más de siete años, con el rostro redondeado y cabellos oscuros. Su vestido algo desgastado era blanco con pequeñas flores amarillas.

—Hola… —saludó algo extrañado. La pequeña sonrió y juntó sus manitas detrás.

—Dile a tu novio que no pida la suite 307, escuché que ahí habitan fantasmas —dijo con una voz tierna que le causó escalofríos.

—No creo que los fantasmas existan —dijo tranquilamente, sintiendo algo de incomodidad por la cara risueña de la menor.

—Milo ya nos registré ¿Has decidido a dónde ir? —al escuchar a Saga Milo suspiró aliviado, dando un rápido vistazo a la niña se acercó a su pareja.

—Mmm sí. Saga dile a la niña que los fantasmas no existen —dijo en voz baja, para que la pequeña no lo escuchara

— ¿Niña? ¿Cuál niña? —preguntó mirando por todos lados. Milo al ver que la niña había desaparecido se quedó quieto.

—Olvídalo… —dijo no muy convencido— ¿Qué habitación nos toca?

—La suite 307 —respondió con una sonrisa— Tiene una bella vista al mar además…

Pero Milo ya no escuchaba, en su mente las palabras de aquella niña le tenían nervioso.


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola!

Gracias a todos por leer y aquellas personitas que comentaron :D estoy poniendo todos mis ganas de continuar los multichapter (en especial Tríamore que me andan pidiendo mucho xD) Por cierto, ando realizando la portada del fic (lo publicaré en mi página de face :D) SUbí también un nuevo One-Shot "Un día como Padres" les invito a pasar a leer :D

¡Nos estamos leyendo!  
¡Saludos! :D

 **Próxima Actualización: 15-09-16**

 _ **¡SOLO CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS!**_

* * *

 **30 DINNER**

 _Saga x Milo_

* * *

 **#11. Postre.**

497 palabras | G

Decir que no pegó el ojo en toda la noche era mentira. Desde que esa niña le había advertido que no debía hospedarse en aquella habitación Milo no había podido dormir ni siquiera con Saga a su lado. Solo se quedó quieto cuando del otro lado de la cama, Saga se levantaba. Un suspiro pesado soltó mientras se colocaba boca arriba y miraba el techo de manera ausente.

Tal vez la niña solo quería gastarle una broma y él por crédulo se lo creyó.

Giró su cabeza hacia el espacio vacío que Saga había dejado y agarró la almohada del geminiano para llevárselo a la nariz; aún mantenía el aroma de Saga.

Sus ojos se entreabrieron y de pronto sintió ganas de llorar. Se suponía que las vacaciones eran para poder tener un tiempo a solas con Saga que por la presencia de su pequeño Perseo había disminuido y él ahora estaba desperdiciando tiempo valioso con su amado.

A veces tenía miedo de echar todo a perder y que la relación con Saga se quiebre. Era difícil. Para Milo, Saga siempre había sido una persona que admiraba e idolatraba, siempre teniéndolo en un pedestal y molestándose cuando alguien llegaba a difamar su nombre, tal vez por eso, que –pasado los años- tenerlo como pareja lo asustaba. ¿Sería suficiente para alguien como Saga?

Hundió más su rostro en la almohada y sintió como las primeras lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

— ¿Milo? —la voz de Saga lo hizo estremecerse.

Ya era tarde. Saga lo había escuchado llorar.

—Buenos días —era inútil tapar la mentira. La voz que trató que sonara normal le salió quebrada.

Escuchó los pasos de Saga acercarse e involuntariamente tembló.

—Milo —volvió a llamar Saga, esta vez con una voz más cálida que por un momento le recordó a aquellos días en su infancia.

Como si fuera un hechizo Milo alzó su rostro lloroso encontrándose con el rostro sonriente del mayor. Sin esperar un segundo se abalanzó hacia él hundiendo su rostro en el amplio pecho. Saga ya sabía o por lo menos intuía lo que le pasaba.

—Perdóname… —susurró— He tenido descuidado la relación… entiendo si estás enojado…

—Shhh —calló Saga colocando un dedo en sus labios— Sé que asusta Milo, yo también tengo miedo.

— ¿Es por Camus? ¿Tienes miedo que me vaya con él?

—Es tu mejor amigo —dijo alzando sus hombros— Entiendo que ambos tienen más historia, que se entiendan mejor al tener la misma edad.

—No hay nada y lo sabes… —replicó siendo abrazado con más fuerza. —Yo también tengo miedo.

— ¿En serio? —susurró sorprendido. Milo asintió sin mirarlo.

—Tengo miedo de no ser lo que esperabas… no ser suficiente para ti.

—Tú eres todo lo que quiero —Saga sonrió y de detrás su espalda hizo aparecer un plato con pay de manzana— empecemos de nuevo.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios, Milo tomó del rostro de Saga y posó sus labios con los suyos dándole un suave beso, transmitiendo sus sentimientos.

* * *

 **#12. Sobrenatural.**

500 palabras | G

 _Cuando la última gota de lluvia resbaló por su mejilla fue cuando las ardientes llamas del fuego empezaron a hacerse presente. Los gritos que soltaron sus acompañantes fueron tan fuertes que tuvo que taparse los oídos. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla cuando una pareja empezó a llamarlo con desesperación. Sus pies empezaron a correr en dirección opuesta mientras dejaba que las lágrimas cayeran como cascadas por su rostro. Fue entonces que todo se volvió oscuro…_

— ¿Qué? —despertó sudoroso y agitado. Sin darse cuenta llevó una mano a su corazón y giró hacia su lado derecho para ver la hora. Sin embargo, dos ojos chocolate fue lo primero que atrajo su atención— ¿Tú?

La niña de hace dos días estaba parada a su lado. Su rostro antes tranquilo lucía decaído, mientras que de sus ojos gruesas lagrimas caían.

—Tengo miedo —dijo ella— No quiero estar sola.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

— ¿Lo viste no? Is padres murieron aquí mismo —susurró mientras tallaba sus ojitos— Hubo un corto circuito hace muchos años. Mis padres estaban dormidos mientras yo recorría el jardín con mi hermano, y fue cuando las llamas arrasaron con toda la suite.

Se acercó a Milo y tocó con sus manitas transparentes el rostro de Milo.

—Una luz me guió hacia ti… sé que podrás ayudarme.

—Entonces dinos el motivo por el cual estas aquí —a voz seria de Saga se escuchó. Estaba sentado a su lado y miraba con seriedad a la niña.

—No creí que podrías verla… —susurró Milo

—Quiero mi oso de peluche —dijo— Mis papis me lo regalaron ese día… quiero irme con él.

Ambos adultos intercambiaron una mirada y se levantaron. La pequeña niña les contó donde fue la última vez que había visto al oso aquel día; el jardín. Siendo una tarea algo difícil, el accidente ocurrió hace más de veinte años.

—Ahí —señaló la niña hacia un árbol viejo— Recuerdo que mi hermano y yo subimos para dejar nuestros juguetes para ganarles a los niños de la familia que estaba en la habitación 300.

—De acuerdo —susurró Saga mientras escalaba.

—Tu novio es amable —dijo de pronto la niña mientras lo miraba. Milo se sonrojó un poco y sonrió.

—Lo sé, Saga es muy tierno a pesar de la cara de amargado que siempre pone.

—Y se ve que te ama mucho —continuo esta vez más alegre— ¡Serán grandes padres!

— ¿Qué? —parpadeó un par de veces, pero la niña no contestó cuando Saga bajó con el Oso.

—Gracias —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa— Ahora podré ir con mi papi y mi mami.

— ¿Cómo te lo llevaras? —preguntó Saga.

—A mi familia y a mí nos enterraron cerca a la playa. Solo necesitan colocar al señor Pancita ahí.

Cuando llegaron a la playa y colocaron el oso sobre una pequeña tumba. La niña corrió hacia ella y les sonrió por última vez, desvaneciéndose. Milo no entendió en ese momento porque, pero sintió como la tristeza lo invadía de solo pensar en los años que ella pasó aquí.


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola!

Gracias a todos por leer y aquellas personitas que comentaron :D Estaba pensando en hacer un dibujo como portada de este fic (lo publicaré en mi página de face)  
 **Página de Face:** ღ•Nikiitah•ღ (búsquenme así xD) Si desean mi face personal para hablar conmigo me avisan :D  
 **Twitter:** Nikiitah_Nya  
 **Instagram:** nikimiauh

¡Nos estamos leyendo!  
¡Saludos! :D

 **Próxima Actualización: 17-09-16**

 _ **¡SOLO CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS!**_

* * *

 **30 DINNER**

 _Saga x Milo_

* * *

 **#13. Reconciliación.**

380 palabras | NC-17

Arreglar sus diferencias con Saga era a veces muy satisfactorio, sobre todo cuando luego de hablar el sexo seguía. Por eso cuando volvieron de la playa, Milo quiso darle una sorpresa. Logrando que Saga saliera por unos minutos de a habitación ambientó todo.

Una sonrisa se formó al recordar abrió sus ojos al sentir más profunda el miembro del mayor. Su mirada empezó a oscurecerse mientras que su cuerpo cubierto por una fina capa de sudor caía sobre la cama de manera brusca. Enredando sus piernas a la cintura y aferró sus uñas en la ancha espalda, sintiendo como las estocadas empezaban a hacerse cada vez más fuerte. Soltó un gemido gutural cuando tocó esa zona sensible y cerró los ojos dejando escapar su semilla entre ambos vientres mientras su amante seguía las fuertes estocadas. ¿Cuántas veces se había derramado? Ya había perdido la cuenta completa.

—Saga… —gimió con fuerza cuando de un solo movimiento lo hizo cambiar de posiciones, esta vez enterrando su rostro contra la almohada.

Saga acarició a piel tersa bañada con su sudor y llevo sus labios hacia la espalda descubierta. Con sus dientes hizo un camino de mordidas hasta llegar a los redondos glúteos donde mordió con más fuerza hasta dejar su marca en él.

— ¡Oye! —Gritó con un fuerte sonrojo— ¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?

—Estoy marcando territorio —dijo con simpleza— Quiero que todos sepan que me perteneces.

—Puedo entender tu posesividad, pero… ¿Por qué en el trasero? ¿Quién carajos me verá ahí?

—Upss —soltó sin pena. Mientras seguía arremetiendo contra Milo— Entonces te dejaré en el cuello… —canturreó con una sonrisa.

— ¡No te atrevas! —dijo intentando controlar los gemidos que escapaban de sus labios.

Aprovechando el descuido del menor se acercó para morder y succionar su cuello con fuerzas.

— ¡Saga!

—Ahora si estas marcado… —susurró en su oído— Aunque creo que necesitas más marcas…

—Si lo haces te clavaré las quince agujas… —gruñó bajito mientras aferraba sus manos a las sábanas.

— ¿Qué? —siguió dando fuertes estocadas que lograron sacar más gemidos de los labios de su amante.

Milo no se lo diría, pero disfrutaba esas marcas que el mayor le daba. Adoraba ese lado posesivo que mostraba por él. Aunque debía admitir que él también estaba ansioso por dejar sus marcas en Saga.

* * *

 **#14. Libro.**

458 palabras | G

Se miró por tercera vez y suspiró resignado, la camisa que Saga le había dado para que usara ese día como pijama le parecía extremadamente grande, por no decir, demasiado. No entendía que era ese fetiche de Saga de hacerlo vestir con su ropa, generalmente había visto a las mujeres usar la ropa de su pareja haciendo que luzcan sexys, pero él no era mujer, y para sus ojos no se veía sexy… ni tierno. Saga siempre había sido más alto y su torso más ancho al igual que sus músculos, era normal que su ropa le quedara grande, o eso quería hacerse creer.

El inusual silencio que se sentía en la habitación cuando salió del baño le empezó a preocupar. Creyó que Saga brincaría hacia él y le diría que tuvieran sexo pero cuando miró hacia la cama, no estaba.

—Qué extraño —susurró.

Fue cuando el ruido de alguien cerrando la puerta lo hizo girar. Saga venía leyendo una carta mientras en su brazo cargaba un paquete forrado de plateado.

— ¿Qué traes? —preguntó curioso al verlo tan concentrado.

—Un paquete —respondió ausente, sin embargo al recordar que con quien hablaba era Milo y no Kanon sonrió apenado— Lo siento…

—Más te vale —susurró y luego alzó una ceja— ¿quién te envía un paquete aquí?

—es de Sigmund, el amigo del tal Surt. Al que enfrenté en Asgard…

Milo dejó de escuchar al oír la palabra "Asgard" para ser sincero no guardaba gratos recuerdos de allí primero por la amistad entre Camus y Surt y segundo por –también-en- la amistad de Saga y Sigmund. ¿Es que estaba condenado a siempre estar rodeado de Asgardianos? Y ahora lo que le preocupaba era… ¿Por qué le envía paquetes y cartas a Saga? ¿Cómo supo dónde estaban?

— ¿Me estas escuchando? —la voz de Saga lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Si… lo siento. ¿Qué me decías?

Saga suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza y dejó la carta sobre la cama mientras tomaba asiento. Milo imitó esa acción y por un momento estaba tentado a leer el contenido de la dichosa carta, pero debía esperar a que Saga se lo permitiera. Además debía confiar en él ¿no? Miró a Saga esperando que se dignara a abrir y cuando al fin lo hizo Saga se paralizó.

— ¿Saga? —preguntó con cautela al ver lo rígido que se puso.

—Lo voy a matar —susurró mientras se levantaba y buscaba el teléfono.

Sin esperar Milo tomó el paquete y sacó el contenido, sorprendiéndose al ver que era dos libros.

"10 pasos para complacer a tu joven pareja" "Cómo hacer que se te paré cuando ya estás viejo"

Escuchando el grito de Saga al otro lado de la habitación Milo no pudo evitar reír divertido. No debía preocuparse.


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola!

Gracias a todos por leer y aquellas personitas que comentaron :D lamento la demora de actualizar (me había olvidado que hoy tocaba actualización XD) solo espero que les guste este cap nuevo :3  
 **Página de Face:** ღ•Nikiitah•ღ (búsquenme así xD) Si desean mi face personal para hablar conmigo me avisan :D  
 **Twitter:** Nikiitah_Nya  
 **Instagram:** nikimiauh

¡Nos estamos leyendo!  
¡Saludos! :D

 **Próxima Actualización: 19-09-16**

 _ **¡SOLO CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS!**_

* * *

 **30 DINNER**

 _Saga x Milo_

* * *

 **#15. Distancia.**

498 palabras| G

Suspiró por enésima vez en ese día, ocasionando que su acompañante soltara un gruñido en protesta. Hace unos días había regresado con Saga al santuario, siendo recibidos por la misma Athena que envió al mayor de misión quedándose solo con Perseo y Camus, quien apenas se enteró lo arrastró al octavo templo. Pero desde hace días no sabía nada de Saga y la distancia con el gemelo era tanta que ya lo extrañaba.

—Saga —soltó como suspiro, Perseo a su lado ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad y lamió su mano. Sin embargo su acompañante gruñó esta vez más fuerte y dejó el libro que intentaba leer.

— ¡Ya basta Milo! —Gruñó— Saga se fue de misión no está muerto…

—Pero no me ha llamado —se quejó desparramándose en el sillón hasta que su cabeza cayó sobre las piernas de su amigo— Desde que salió no se ha comunicado conmigo… ¿y si le ha pasado algo?

—Mejor para mí —pensó mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su amigo. Pero al verlo tan decaído dijo— La misión debe ser algo complicada, tal vez por eso no tiene tiempo de llamarte, o quizás a donde se ha ido no hay señal ¿Recuerdas que nuestra misión era en un templo que intentaban profanar?

—Sí…

—No había señal —dijo— Por eso te digo que tal vez él no puede. Intenta relajarte y deja de suspirar su hombre.

Milo alzó una ceja con curiosidad al notar el malhumor que invadía a Camus y sintió que algo no le quería decir.

—Camus, ¿estás bien?

—Si —contestó con su habitual indiferencia, pero al sentir la mirada insistente de Milo suspiró— ¿Qué?

—Cada vez que mención a Saga te enojas.

—No lo hago —contestó enojado.

—Lo acabas de hacer.

—Milo…

No le dio tiempo a terminar, pues lo pasos apresurados de Kanon al entrar a la sala de Escorpio interrumpió. Llevaba en sus manos una laptop donde hablaba con Saga. Al verlo sus ojos brillaron emocionados y le quitó la computadora.

— ¡Saga!

—Lamento no llamarte antes Milo —dijo apenado— La misión fue algo difícil pero creo que estaré en el santuario mañana por la tarde.

— ¿En serio?

— ¡Claro! Nunca rompo mis promesas —al decirlo sonrió ladino, sabiendo –gracias a Kanon- que Camus estaba ahí. Y al parecer la indirecta le llegó pues el acuariano dio media vuelta saliendo más molesto que antes dando un fuerte portazo. Estaba en su habitación.

—Saga…

— ¿Qué? No dije nada malo —contestó con falsa inocencia— En fin, te tengo una sorpresa que te va a encantar.

— ¿Qué sorpresa? —preguntó curioso.

—Si te digo ya no lo será —contestó, un hombre apareció detrás de su novio llamándolo y Saga lo miró mientras se disculpaba y prometía llamarlo luego.

Milo se quedó pensativo intentando descubrir que era lo que Saga le daría y sobre todo como debía hablar con Camus que seguía molesto. Le devolvió la laptop a Kanon y se despidió de él mientras se sentaba, ya después se encargaría de calmar a su amigo.

* * *

 **#16. Animales.**

470 palabras | G

— ¡Apresúrate Kanon! —gritó mientras seguía limpiando la sala.

Kanon suspiró con resignación y siguió sacudiendo los adornos que ambientaba el lugar, dio una rápida mirada a Camus que también lucía frustrado y siguió con su labor.

Hoy era el día que saga regresaba al santuario, y hoy era el día que Milo los obligó a trabajar para recibir al mayor. Kanon no iba a admitirlo nunca pero envidiaba a su hermano mayor. Ese día Milo había preparado un festín por el regreso de su igual, algo que nunca le habían hecho a él. Tenía celos. Era tan grande el amor de aquel muchacho que lograba hacerle sentir extraño y anhelar tener una persona similar para él.

Volvió a mirar de reojo a Camus que miraba cada cierto tiempo al menor. Parecía que sentía lo mismo. Milo era un hombre excepcional, y Saga tenía mucha suerte.

— ¡Milo! —la voz de su hermano rompió el silencio. Saga venía con un enorme paquete de color celeste que extendió hacia Milo— Sorpresa…

No pudo terminar de hablar cuando sus ojos vieron el enorme cartel de "Bienvenido Saga".

— ¿Qué es todo esto? —susurró sorprendido, a la par que Milo tomaba el regalo de las manos de Saga.

—Quise hacerte una gran bienvenida —susurró el carmín pintaba sus mejillas y la vergüenza se hizo presente— Ahora siéntate para seguir con tu bienvenida —ordenó con la voz nerviosa.

—Lo haré pero primero abre tu regalo —dice con una sonrisa, mientras que Perseo miraba la caja con curiosidad.

Cuando Milo se acercó al sillón, Perseo se sentó a su lado. Cuando la caja se abrió, una cabecita de color café claro y ojos claros se asomó, haciendo que Perseo soltara un bufido disconforme.

—Saga… —susurró sorprendido. Kanon y Camus que estaban cerca estaban más sorprendidos— Pensé que no querías a los animales.

—No me gustan —aclaró— Pero el viaje me hizo entender que es necesario tener mascotas y por ese te traje a Lila, es también de la misma raza que tu demonio y tal vez se lleven bien.

—No sé qué decir… —susurró sintiendo el cosmo molesto de Camus atrás de él y la incomodidad de Kanon. Perseo también demostraba su inconformidad al ver a la cachorrita que parecía tener tres meses.

—No te vas a deshacer de Perseo —gruñó al fin Camus mientras el pequeño Husky siberiano gruñía apoyando a su segundo dueño.

—Lila se quedará y punto —devolvió el gruñido Saga. Lila sato de la caja y se puso de lado del mayor en la misma posición que Perseo.

Milo que estaba en el medio soltó un suspiro resignado por la pelea que humanos y canes empezaban. Kanon ya se había escapado dejándolo solo. Pero no podría enojarse, le gustaban los perros y tenía la seguridad que Lila se llevaría bien con Perseo… algún día.


	9. Chapter 9

¡Hola!

Gracias a todos por leer y aquellas personitas que comentaron :D Antes de que me digan algo, les diré: En las relaciones nunca son de color de rosa xD y aquí Saga y Milo no son perfectos (se supones que no debía haber pareja secundaria pero ellos no son pareja (?) (Me refiero a Katya y Saga) ya en el próximo episodio les diré que pasó en realidad así que no maten a Saga antes (?)

¡Nos estamos leyendo!  
¡Saludos! :D

 **Próxima Actualización: 21-09-16**

 _ **¡SOLO CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS!**_

* * *

 **30 DINNER**

 _Saga x Milo_

* * *

 **#17. Enfermedad.**

446 palabras | G

Los días de otoño habían quedado atrás, trayendo consigo el frío invierno. El cambio de clima fue tan repentino que por un descuido Milo había caído en cama con fiebre alta y la nariz escurrida. Su cuerpo tiritaba cuando por la ventana el frío viento se colaba. A su lado Perseo y Lila –quienes dejaron de pelear al escuchar su primer estornudo- estaban mirando hacia la puerta de su habitación esperando a Saga.

—Aquí está tu sopa Milo —dijo mientras dejaba la bandeja al lado y lo ayudaba a sentarse— ¿Cómo sigues?

— ¿Cómo crees? —Susurró con la voz ronca mientras agarraba un pañuelo y se sonaba la nariz— Voy a morir —se quejó.

—Eso no hubiera pasado si no estuvieras jugando debajo de la lluvia.

El regaño de Saga lo hizo enfadar, era cierto que había estado jugando debajo de la lluvia con Perseo y Lila, pero todo fue culpa de Saga que necesitaba leer algunos pergaminos del patriarca y lo había obligado a jugar con sus perros fuera del templo justo cuando la lluvia empezaba a caer.

—Cállate —susurró mientras estornudaba— ¿Me traes otra caja de pañuelos? —susurró.

El mayor suspiró pero no replicó, aunque no lo admitiera, se sentía culpable. Si tan solo hubiera terminado su informe antes no hubiera necesitado que Milo saliera del tercer templo con los perros, per su informe era importante.

Perseo le gruñó cuando pasó a su lado y Lila bufó mientras se acurrucaba al lado del menor.

—Ya entendí —susurró mientras iba por la segunda caja de pañuelos a la cocina.

Cuando regresó, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como Milo comía la sopa que le preparó. Admitía que no era tan bueno cocinando como su gemelo o como el mismo Milo pero hacía lo mejor que podía para satisfacer los exigentes gustos de ambos.

— ¿Qué tal la sopa? —preguntó cuándo llegó hacia el menor y se hacía espacio para sentarse al lado de su enfermo novio.

—Está delicioso —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa— Has mejorado mucho Saga, te felicito.

Ver la sonrisa en Milo le alegró y sin importar enfermarse le dio un beso sobre sus labios.

En la cocina del templo, el menor de los gemelos regresaba luego de traer la medicina para su lindo cuñado. Sorprendiéndose de no escuchar a la endemoniada de Lila ni al pequeño Perseo ladrar. El aroma de comida lo llevó a la cocina y curioso agarró una cuchara parea probar la comida que su gemelo preparó.

—Ugh —susurró mientras se servía un vaso de agua— La sopa está demasiado salada —se quejó mientras miraba hacia la escalera que llevaba a las habitaciones del templo— Pobre Milo… ha de haberse desmayado…

* * *

 **#18. Ridículo.**

458 palabras | G

Había llegado a creer que sacar a Lila y Perseo sería sencillo luego de ver como lo cuidaban mientras estaba enfermo pero ahora lo descartaba por completo. Lila y Perseo solían competir para lograr impresionarlo, logrando que en uno de sus trucos quedara embarrado de lodo.

—Lila —suspiró cansado al verla moverse por todos lados— Quieta.

Al parecer su orden funcionó porque ella quedó quieta mientras miraba fijamente hacia un puesto de verduras. El gruñido que soltó le hizo arrugar la frente. Solo le gruñía a Camus y Kanon cuando andaban cerca de él pero ahora estaba solo.

— ¿Lila? —alzando su mano para tocar su cabeza se detuvo cuando la cachorra salió corriendo hacia una muchacha.

La joven de bella apariencia, de cabello rubio opaco que le llegaba hasta la espalda y ojos de color verde gritó horrorizada. Lila cayó encima de la muchacha y empezó a gruñir molesta.

— ¡Lila! —Gritó mientras se acercaba con Perseo, que por alguna extraña razón se detuvo mirando a la muchacha con desconfianza— ¿Estás bien?

—Si… —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, aceptando la mano que Milo le daba.

—Lamento lo que mi cachorra hizo… no suele atacar a las personas —comentó.

—Descuida —dijo restándole importancia mientras que Lila seguía gruñendo, dispuesta a saltar de nuevo— No me gustan los animales… y ellos tampoco les agrado.

—Claro… —dijo mientras veía como se despedía y empezaba a caminar.

Lila y Perseo no le quitaron la mirada de encima hasta que desapareció entre tanta gente. Luego de aquel encuentro con la muchacha empezó a sentirse extraño. Presintiendo que un acontecimiento ocurriría y cambiaría su vida por completo.

Eran casi las dos de la tarde cuando regresaron del parque al tercer templo con una bolsa llena de comida para almorzar con Saga. Lila y Perseo al parecer ya no deseaban jugar, después de aquel encuentro con la muchacha se habían desanimado.

—Ya llegamos —dijo mientras soltaba las correas, pero ambos perros se quedaron quietos— ¿Qué ocurre?

Unos ruidos provenientes de la habitación empezaron a escucharse, rompiendo el silencio del templo.

—Saga —susurró sintiendo como algo oprimía su pecho.

Empezando a caminar inquieto se detuvo cuando los sonidos de gemidos se escucharon cada vez más fuerte y por primera vez quiso creer que Kanon había llegado antes de su misión y se había equivocado de habitación, sin embargo al abrir y ver a la misma muchacha montada encima de Saga sintió algo pesado caer encima suyo.

Al parecer su cosmo se sintió, pues al verlo, Saga empalideció.

—Milo… —sin darle tiempo a hablar se dio media vuelta mientras que en su mente se repetía lo ridículo que se veía de esa forma.

Lo habían humillado. A él, al orgulloso Milo de Escorpio. No se lo perdonaría jamás.


	10. Chapter 10

¡Hola!

Gracias a todos por leer y aquellas personitas que comentaron :D ¡Lamento la demora en publicar! D': se me pasó la hora (iba a publicar en la mañana pero estuve haciendo limpieza uwu) espero que los siguientes Drabbles les agrade :D (ya falta poco para acabar!)

¡Nos estamos leyendo!  
¡Saludos! :D

 **Próxima Actualización: 23-09-16**

 _ **¡SOLO CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS!**_

* * *

 **30 DINNER**

 _Saga x Milo_

* * *

 **#19. Blanco.**

433 palabras | G

—No.

—No te pido tu opinión… debo hablar con Milo, nada es lo que parece.

—A mí no me interesa, largo de Acuario o te lanzo a Perseo.

—No me da miedo tu perro —dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos— Déjame ver a mi novio, Acuario.

—Es mi mejor amigo, lo hiciste sufrir —dijo con tono gélido, Saga tuvo que retroceder un poco al verlo furioso.

—No me voy sin Milo.

El estallido de cosmo fue tanto que Saga quedó estampado contra la pared con rastros de hielo en su cuerpo.

—Eso fue una advertencia Géminis —dijo aun amenazante— No te quiero ver cerca de Milo.

Terminando de decirlo se dio media vuelta ingresando a su habitación donde el menor se encontraba, estaba echado en la cama de Camus mientras que Lila y Perseo trataban de animarle. Camus apretó las manos formando puños mientras se acercaba y lo levantaba para abrazarlo. Ellos en el pasado habían sido muy cercanos ¿Cuándo fue que dejaron de serlo? Camus sabía que Milo era demasiado sensible aun cuando mostrara siempre su forma arisca e indiferente, por eso le molestaba que hubiera elegido a Saga en lugar de él.

Mientras tanto Saga, afuera de la habitación, sabía que lo que pasó no tenía perdón. Él incluso hubiera estado enojado si Milo hubiera estado en esa posición con Camus o Kanon, pero no era su culpa. Ese día había estado cansado, el desastre que Lila y Perseo ocasionaron dejaron el tercer templo de cabeza. Cuando Milo había comentado que iría a dar un paseo con los perros vio una oportunidad para poder arreglar y redecorar la tercera casa. Terminar decidió descansar un poco mientras tomaba sus pastillas, que evitaban volviera su lado oscuro resurgir, quedándose profundamente dormido. Sin embargo, algo -o en este caso alguien- interrumpió su sueño, y al abrirlos vio a esa mujer. Katya de la Corona Boreal. Aquella mujer obsesionada con él.

Intentó moverse pero su cuerpo estaba entumecido con rastros de hielo en él. Soltó un gruñido de protesta y cuando movió sus brazos para sacarla de encima la puerta se había abierto dejando ver a Milo.

—Mierda —susurró al recordarlo. Su mente se había puesto en blanco, no sabía cómo arreglar aquel malentendido. Milo no quería verlo, y ese estúpido de Camus no lo dejaría tampoco.

—Milo —susurró sintiendo como algo en su interior sangraba, estaba perdiendo a su amado escorpión.

Del otro lado de la puerta y con el corazón hecho añicos, Milo era reconfortado con el cálido y protector abrazo de Camus, esperando que mañana tuviera fuerzas necesarias para enfrentar a Saga.

* * *

 **#20. Insulto.**

491 palabras | G

Cuando la luz se coló por la ventana supo que había pasado otro día más lejos de Saga. A su mente, los recuerdos del mayor con la muchacha encima lo asaltaban logrando que su maltrecho corazón doliera. Suspiró cansado mientras se acurrucaba en la cama y volvía a tratar de dormir. La puerta de la habitación se abrió pero Milo creyó que de nuevo era Kanon intentando –como siempre- que hablara con Saga. Sin embargo el silencio que se formó lo hizo dudar.

— ¿Kanon? —susurró extrañado mientras giraba a ver a su amigo, helándose al ver a Saga con un ramo de flores y unos chocolates— No soy una chica —gruñó mientras se incorporaba— ¿O son para tu amante?

—De eso he venido a habar —susurró mientras dejaba las cosas sobre la cama. Saga no se atrevió a sentarse a su lado sabiendo de antemano que Milo le tiraría una patada por su atrevimiento— Katya no es mi amante.

—Katya eh —susurró mirándolo desconfiado— La vi unas horas antes, Lila la atacó.

— ¿En serio? —dijo sorprendido, Milo bufó fastidiado pero no respondió— Milo… Katya no es ni será mi amante. Ella en el pasado era una de las doncellas que me servían cuando era patriarca. En aquellos tiempos a rescaté y por eso ella siempre ha tenido una obsesión conmigo y…

—Deja de hablar —cortó— Bien, digamos que te creo, ¿Cómo explicas del porque ella estaba encima de tuyo?

Saga calló breves segundos mientras meditaba sus siguientes palabras. No quería admitirlo pero si quería que Milo le creyera debía enseñarle su pequeño "secreto". Sacando de su bolsillo trasero un pequeño frasquito con pastillas Saga se aclaró la garganta incómodo.

—Tomo pastillas para controlar mi esquizofrenia —susurró mientras entregaba el frasco a Milo— No soy perfecto Milo… yo… estoy enfermo.

Milo se quedó en silencio mientras miraba el frasco en sus manos. ¿Le estaba hablando en serio? Tomando aire decidió calmarse antes de hablar.

—Eres un idiota —dijo tranquilo, sorprendiendo a Saga que no esperaba eso— Un grandísimo idiota Saga ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

—Porque no soy perfecto —contestó desviando la mirada, sintiendo importancia— Yo quería demostrarte que luego de Arles ya no había nada malo en mí, pero… desde que resucitamos me di cuenta que había lagunas mentales en mi cabeza. Creí que estaba curado luego de morir pero la enfermedad también había regresado. Y cuando empezamos a salir… tuve miedo que al saber que tenía otra personalidad te fueras de mi lado y corrieras donde…

— ¿Camus? —Interrumpió con molestia— ¿Ibas a decir ese nombre? —Retó mientras se levantaba y quedaba cara a cara con el mayor— Camus no es perfecto ¿olvidas Asgard? ¡Él también se equivoca! Te amo Saga… ¿tan superficial me crees para que creyeras que te dejaría por una enfermedad?

Saga no dijo nada, se quedó en silencio.

—Lo crees… —soltó una carcajada sin gracia y le señaló la puerta— Vete. No te quiero ver.

—Milo…

—Lárgate antes de que te odie.

#30. Héroe.


	11. Chapter 11

¡Hola!

Gracias a todos por leer y aquellas personitas que comentaron :D aquí les traigo los siguientes Drabbles, espero que no odien a Saga (?) *huye antes de que le peguen*

¡Nos estamos leyendo!  
¡Saludos! :D

 **Próxima Actualización: 25-09-16**

 _ **¡SOLO CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS!**_

* * *

 **30 DINNER**

 _Saga x Milo_

* * *

 **#21. Control.**

498 palabras | R

—Tienes que salir Saga.

La súplica que hizo no funcionó, su hermano se volvió acurrucar sobre la cama. Kanon intentó otra vez recibiendo la misma indiferencia de su igual. Soltó un suspiro y decidió que por ahora lo dejaría solo. Milo había decidido terminar con su hermano por el temor la desconfianza que Saga tenía. Su hermano solo temía al rechazo y sin darse cuenta, solo había alejado a Milo.

—Bien… no te molestaré más —susurró rendido, miró el frasquito en el buró y luego a su gemelo— No olvides tomar tus pastillas… no queremos otro accidente como hace trece años.

Cuando la presencia del menor de los gemelos desapareció, Saga por fin pudo llorar. Había perdido, perdió el amor de Milo, su confianza, pero lo que más le dolía era saber que mañana sería el mismo Milo que vendría por sus cosas para regresar a su templo. Recordar la mirada dolida del menor le hacía sentir miserable, sabía que al quedarse callado había embarrado más sus posibilidades de reconciliación.

—Mierda.

Cuando el reloj marcó las cuatro Milo decidió que lo mejor sería empezar a sacar la maleta de su armario y emprender su camino hacia Géminis para sacar los objetos de Lila y Perseo, solo esperaba no ver a Saga en el camino.

—Será lo mejor —se dijo asimismo. Un ruido sordo a sus espaldas lo sobresaltó, y cuando giró su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza al ver el cuerpo inconsciente de Saga en el suelo— ¿Saga?

Pero no contestó. Cuando Milo se acercó hasta quedar a su misma altura Saga saltó encima de él y apresó sus manos encima de la cabeza mientras que su rostro se ocultaba en el espacio de su cuello.

—No quiero —dijo Saga con voz rasposa. Milo por un momento llegó a creer que estaba borracho— No quiero que me dejes… no me dejaras ¡Eres mío!

—Saga… —susurró con los ojos agrandados al reconocer la distorsionada voz— ¡Suéltame Saga! ¡Tú no eres así!

—Te amo Milo —soltó— Desde que viniste al santuario sabía que me pertenecerías. Eres mío, y solo yo te tendré —acarició con dulzura su rostro.

Saga ya no era el mismo, no había rastro de aquel hombre, en su lugar Arles de nuevo tomaba el control. Sabía que como Arles, Saga podía legar tan lejos como quisiera sin arrepentirse, sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y evitó soltar un quejido de dolor al sentir como los dientes de Saga penetraban la piel de su cuello con violencia. Sus piernas fueron separadas con brusquedad mientras que sentía como la erección del otro rozaba con su entrepierna.

—Saga… tú no eres así… —susurró bajito— Contrólate Saga…

Los ojos de Saga, inyectados de sangre se fijaron sobre sus turquesas y parecía que sus palabras surgieron efecto, pues se detuvo por un momento. Parecía ido, como si dentro de él batallara consigo mismo. A sentir sus muñecas libres no dudó en abrazar al mayor, esperando que regresara a ser el mismo.

* * *

 **#22. Quizás.**

498 palabras | G

El suave aroma a comida fue lo primero que sintió all despertar, sus ojos se sentían pesados y la cabeza le daba vueltas. No recordaba absolutamente nada. Por un momento la voz de Kanon retumbó en su mente "¡Las pastillas!" pensó al recordar. Giró para agarrarlas del pequeño buró sorprendiéndose al no verlas. Llegó a creer que las había perdido, sin embargo al fijarse a su alrededor se quedó paralizado. Las paredes claras y las cortinas color rojo vino confirmaron sus sospechas; estaba en la habitación de Milo.

—Veo que despertaste —la voz de Milo a sus espaldas lo sobresaltó. Cuando lo vio, vestía su camisa y su bóxer color negro debajo. Traía una bandeja de comida con el frasquito de pastillas que estaba seguro Kanon trajo.

—Milo… —susurró mientras lo veía poner todo sobre sus piernas— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso…?

—Viniste y hablamos un poco, eso es todo —dijo cortante mientras servía un poco de agua— Come rápido antes de que se enfríe, necesitas tomar tus pastillas ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Cansado… —contestó dudoso. Milo lucía tranquilo pero algo no le gustaba. Sin que el menor se diera cuenta empezó a verlo detenidamente, quedándose en una parte de su anatomía; el cuello. Milo tenía una gran marca de dientes en el que trataba de ocultar con su cabello. Quiso preguntar, pero la llegada de su hermano le impidió.

Luego de comer y despedirse de Milo empezó a salir detrás de su hermano que lucía extraño ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo? Ver a Milo le hizo creer que quizás ellos se habían reconciliado pero su actitud después le hizo dudar.

—Espera Kanon, olvidé las pastillas —dijo mientras regresaba.

Debía hablar de nuevo con Milo, había algo que no le gustaba, sobre todo esa marca de dientes que vio…

— ¡Debiste echarlo! —la voz de Camus lucía enojada. Saga ocultó sus cosmo mientras miraba con discreción la interacción de ambos en la habitación.

—Camus…

—Nada de Camus —cortó— Ese hombre casi te viola y tú lo atiendes.

"¿Violar?" pensó Saga sorprendido. Sintió como su cabeza dolía. Había vuelto a ser Arles, y lo peor de todo era que no pudo contenerlo. La obsesión enfermiza que sentía Arles hacia Milo desde que lo vio era peligrosa, y si había salido temía que dañara a su amado.

—Camus cálmate —susurró Milo mientras se abrazaba así mismo. Aun llevaba su camisa y su rostro algo sonrosado era encantador— Saga es esquizofrénico… no es su culpa.

—No tomó sus pastillas, sí es su culpa —chistó aún molesto.

Milo sonrió apenas tratando de calmarlo pero Camus seguía enfadado. Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo, Saga realmente hubiera violado a Milo.

—Déjame arreglar las cosas, lo último que quisiera es que Saga se entere… quiero demostrarle que puedo ayudarlo…

—Él es un idiota que no supo confiar en ti —sentenció— No puedes echarte la culpa por eso —su amigo desvió la mirada— Yo tampoco pude hacerlo —susurró.

Pero Saga ya no escuchaba. Solo podía escuchar la palabra "violar".


	12. Chapter 12

¡Hola!

Gracias a todos por leer y aquellas personitas que comentaron :D aquí les traigo los siguientes Drabbles, en el **#24** va a ser un recuerdo con Arles y Milo :) no se vayan a confundir xD (no encontraba como hacer con el título del Drabble xD)

¡Nos estamos leyendo!  
¡Saludos! :D

 **Próxima Actualización: 27-09-16**

 _ **¡SOLO CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS!**_

* * *

 **30 DINNER**

 _Saga x Milo_

* * *

 **#23. Mentira.**

500 palabras | G

Saber que iba a cometer una desgracia lo hizo decaer de nuevo. Las ganas de ver a Milo aumentaban e incluso le fue difícil poder controlar a Arles. Kanon estaba desesperándose cada vez que lo veía en uno de sus "ataques". Ya había incluso sido llamado la atención por no comer adecuadamente.

—Mierda —gritó estrellando su puño en el espejo. Odiaba ver su reflejo tan demacrado. A pesar de querer ver a Milo no podía. Temía volver a dañarlo.

Arles en su cabeza le tentaba a raptarlo y domar a ese muchacho como en el pasado una vez hizo. Pero no podía ni quería que eso volviera a pasar.

— ¡Saga! —el grito que se escuchó en la entrada de su templo lo paralizó.

—No… —susurró y se quedó callado, esperando que Milo saliera de su templo.

— ¡Saga! —pero Milo nunca se fue.

Saga podía sentir su presencia que se acercaba cada vez más al baño y eso lo estaba asustando ¿realmente se atrevería a entrar?

—Me estoy bañando —dijo mientras abría la ducha. Milo detuvo sus pasos y solo bufó.

—No hay nada que no haya visto antes —dijo mientras entraba. Lo vio alzar una ceja y se cruzó de brazos— ¿Ahora te bañas con ropa?

— ¿Qué quieres? —cortó la burla del menor, su cabeza empezaba a doler y solo deseaba tomar sus pastillas.

—Solo vine a traer tu camisa… la traje el día que me fui.

Hablar de ese día era incómodo para los dos, sobre todo por el problema con Arles, pero Saga quería que sea el mismo Milo quien se lo dijera, sin embargo el menor parecía ignorar eso.

—Bueno… me voy —dijo por fin Milo mientras dejaba las camisas en la cesta de ropa— Ya lo lavé así que solo debes colgarla. Nos vemos lu…

Pero Saga lo calló al tomar su brazo con fuerza.

— ¿Saga? —susurró.

— ¿Por qué tienes esa marca en el cuello?

—Fue una mordida inofensiva de parte de Perseo y Lila, aun son cachorros y no miden su fuerza.

—Milo —dijo— Dime la verdad —pidió.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¿Por qué no me dices que esa mordida te la hice yo al tratar de violarte?

Ambos se quedaron mirándose sin inmutarse por largos segundos.

— ¿Quién te dijo eso?

— ¿Importa en verdad?

— ¿Fue Camus o Kanon? —volvió a insistir mientras que Saga lo soltaba.

—Lo escuché yo mismo —dijo— Tengo derecho a saberlo ¿no crees?

—Por eso te alejaste —susurró mientras arrugaba la frente— No tengo porque decirte eso.

—Yo fui tu atacante.

—Y yo la víctima —replicó— Yo no tengo porque acusarte por algo que no estabas en tus cabales.

—Pude violarte —refutó— ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría?

— ¿Crees que no lo sé? ¡Se supone que esto no era algo que quisiera te enteraras!

— ¡Pero ya me enteré!

Milo se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, siendo detenido de nuevo.

—Milo…

—Solo quería controlar la situación —confesó— ¡Solo quería ayudarte!

Saga solo lo abrazó con fuerza mientras sentía sus lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas.

* * *

 **#24. Independencia.**

500 palabras | G

— ¿Has escuchado? ¡El joven Milo ya será todo un adulto!

— ¿En serio? ¿Crees que al fin darán a conocer su relación con Acuario?

—Yo espero que sí. El joven Camus se ve muy enamorado del santo de Escorpio, no me sorprendería que ahora lo diga.

Escuchaba las voces de cada una de las doncellas que trabajaban para él y estaba molesto. Odiaba no saber la situación actual que rodeaba a Milo. Desde hace unos años se había corrido el rumor de la posible relación de Milo con Acuario y aunque era el patriarca no podía permitir que el muchacho tuviera pareja ahora que cumpliría dieciocho años.

Soltó un suspiro pesado que rápidamente compuso al ver al dueño de sus pensamientos entrar orgulloso a su recinto.

—Milo de Escorpio a su servicio señor —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Saga se tomó unos minutos apreciando la esbelta figura del muchacho y se relamió los labios con cierta lujuria tras la máscara.

—Necesito de tus servicios Milo —dijo con parsimonia— Pero antes quiero que me confirmes sobre las habladurías que se expande por todo el santuario.

—Sí —dijo confiado— Hoy cumplo dieciocho, ya soy mayor e independiente. Creo que ya no necesitaré niñera —dijo mientras señalaba a Deathmask que estaba entre las sombras.

—Lo entiendo —dijo— Pero me refería al otro rumor que dicen.

— ¿Rumor? —Susurró confundido— ¿Cuál?

—Entre Acuario y tú.

Milo se quedó mirando al patriarca por breves segundos para luego carcajearse entretenido, por la seriedad de las palabras del mayor creyó que era algo grave, pero solo se trataba de un simple rumor.

—Nada —dijo cuándo se calmó— Camus es solo mi amigo, no hay nada entre él y yo.

Sonriendo de lado se levantó mirándolo con una expresión picara.

—Pero si Camus y yo tuviéramos algo ¿en qué le afecta? No hay ley que prohíba las relaciones entre compañeros ¿o sí?

Saga se levantó del trono y se acercó hasta Milo tomando su mentón con cierta brusquedad mientras aferraba su cintura con posesividad.

—No me gustaría ver a mi mejor santo atontado por una sucia relación —susurró cerca de su oído, estremeciendo a Milo— Tú me perteneces Escorpio, y quiero que te enfoques en la guerra santa que se aproxima. Tu deber al igual que el de tus compañeros es morir en la batalla por nuestra diosa ¿me entendiste?

—Se cuáles son mis prioridades —contestó sin dejar de mirar la máscara azul. Se había sentido intimidado pero no bajó la mirada— Le aseguro que cuando la guerra santa llegue no habrá ningún espectro con vida. Todos caerán bajo el veneno del escorpión.

Saga sonrió satisfecho al escucharlo y lo soltó, sin embargo no se separó.

—Eso espero —dijo— Regresa a tu templo.

Haciendo una leve reverencia Milo dio media vuelta. Mientras tanto Saga –al ver que la figura de Milo desaparecía giró para ver a su fiel aliado.

—Vigílalo.

— ¿Qué pasó con su independencia?

—Empezará cuando muera, pero mientras esté vivo no permitiré que me lo arrebaten.

Deathmask sonrió.


	13. Chapter 13

¡Hola!

Gracias a todos por leer y aquellas personitas que comentaron :D Scorpio G si lees esto vi que tu comentario anterior justo después de publicar pero cuando iba a responder no me salía :'( (creí que debía esperar para que se publicara pero me di cuenta que seguía sin aparecer) te mandaré un MP para contestarte :3 ya de los Drabbles solo quedan cuatro capítulos más :'D me siento algo nostálgica por terminar mis Drabbles xD solo espero que les siga gustando hasta el final (ya está terminado así que solo falta esperar xD) unas cosa más... sobre los multichapter que he publicado, debo decir que ya he avanzado lo suficiente para poder publicar cada cierto tiempo :3 (una vez a la semana estaba pensando xD pero necesitaba poner en orden la publicación Ej. Un día Tríamore, otro El Regreso de los Escorpios... y así xD)

Bueno no los distraigo más! :D

¡Saludos! :D

 **Próxima Actualización: 29-09-16**

 _ **¡SOLO CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS!**_

* * *

 **30 DINNER**

 _Saga x Milo_

* * *

 **#25. Fracaso.**

473 palabras | G

Respiraba con dificultad mientras su pequeño cuerpo se tabaleaba cansado por el entrenamiento de hoy, hasta que al final cayó cansado sobre la arena caliente del coliseo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y luchaba contra los deseos de dormir. Milo no lo admitiría, pero estaba cansado. Sintió la fría mano de Camus en su frente, refrescando por segundos su caliente cuerpo. Por lo menos no estaba ahí "él" para presenciar su espantosa pelea.

"¡Milo se desmayó!" escuchó decir a uno de los niños.

Maldijo su suerte cuando los tacos de la armadura dorada se escucharon cerca de él. Camus bufó bajito y susurró algunas palabras en su idioma natal que Milo entendió a la perfección.

Saga estaba en el santuario.

A Camus nunca le había agradado el mayor, siempre decía que ocultaba algo y que su presencia solo le hacía desconfiar. Además que no era normal que un "adulto" se preocupara tanto por un niño, incluso recordó que le llamó pervertido y fue el caballero de Acuario quien lo regañó por su falta de respeto.

Es por eso que no le sorprendió cuando de mala gana se separó de su lado, dando paso al mayor que lo levantó con delicadeza.

— ¿Otra vez te sobre esforzaste?

—Debo ser el mejor —dijo con la voz rasposa— Quiero llegar a ser un gran caballero como tú Saga.

—Pero no es bueno sobrepasar tus límites, te puedes volver a desmayar —persuadió acariciando con delicadeza su mejilla.

Milo se sonrojó.

El tacto de Saga siempre le hacía sentir un cosquilleo en su estómago a la vez que un calorcito se instalaba en su pecho. Milo creía que era los nervios que sentía al ver a alguien que admiraba, incluso cuando se lo platicó a su amigo, éste se quedó sorprendido y solo había dicho un escueto "Sí".

—Da igual, ya estoy mejor —dijo intentando incorporarse, pero el agarre del mayor fue más fuerte logrando que un gesto de dolor hiciera.

—Hazme caso Millo —susurró, y por un momento creyó ver sus ojos inyectados de sangre— No quiero que mueras de cansancio.

Sintiendo que había perdido la conversación decidió dejarse llevar por Saga. Atrás del mayor Camus rodaba los ojos y se cruzaba de brazos, ocasionando que una pequeña sonrisa se curveara en sus labios abochornado.

Se acomodó mejor en el pecho de Saga y dejó que el mayor lo llevara a su templo.

Ese día sentía que había fracasado. Si seguía desmayándose por cada entrenamiento nunca llegaría a ser tan fuerte como Saga y no podría luchar a su lado en la Guerra Santa.

—Necesito volverme más fuerte —pensó mientras cerraba sus ojos sintiendo cansancio— Pero Saga tiene razón, tal vez por hoy no estaba mal descansar. A la próxima no fracasaré.

Sintiéndose motivado nuevamente decidió entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo, mientras que Saga –silencioso- velaba sus sueños.

* * *

 **#26. Interrupción.**

500 palabras | G

Pasó su mano por la piel suave de Milo mientras que miraba por la ventana como el atardecer aparecía. Milo se había quedado dormido de tanto llorar y él se encargaba de velar los sueños de su amado. Lo que tanto quería evitar había hecho: hacer sufrir a Milo. Respiró hondo y levantó a Milo de sus piernas para poder acomodarlo sobre la cama.

Lucía tranquilo, o eso quería creer. Pero dentro de él sabía que los espasmos que sufría cada cierto tiempo se debía a las pesadillas que sufría. Cerró sus ojos unos segundos y se inclinó para depositar un suave beso en aquellos carnosos labios. Saliendo de la cama con tranquilidad se fijó en la hora y fue directo a prepararse un sándwich para poder tomar su pastilla. En el camino se quedó pensativo. Necesitaba aclararse y ver cuál sería el destino de la relación que tenía con Milo. Estaba dispuesto a luchar por él, pero entendía que Milo ya no lo quisiera si la confianza se habría roto, además que luego de ataque de Arles todo podría haberse complicado.

Al terminar de comer y tomar su pastilla regresó a la habitación, donde Milo estaba esperando despierto. Sus ojos turquesas se quedaron mirándolo por unos segundos para luego suspirar y abrazar sus piernas.

— ¿Dónde están mis pantalones? —susurró con las mejillas coloreadas y los ojos aun somnolientos.

—No hay algo que no haya visto antes —contestó con una sonrisa, citando las mismas palabras que dijo.

—Hoy estamos chistosos —susurró devolviéndole la sonrisa— ¿Lo hicimos anoche, eh? Eso explicaría porque solo llevo tu camisa.

— ¿Te lastimé? —Preguntó mientras se acercaba y le extendía el plato con emparedado que había preparado para el menor— Come algo.

—Se supone que yo debería cuidarte, no tú a mí —susurró mientras comía, omitiendo el hecho de que en medio del sexo, pudo ver a Arles.

Después de comer, ambos se quedaron callados, esperando que el otro hablara sobre lo que pasó ayer antes de "eso", pero ninguno quiso comenzar. Milo, tan impaciente como siempre bufó y lo miró con determinación.

— ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí?

—Ya te dije tenía miedo que no me quisieras con esa enfermedad.

—Saga, me enamoré de ti a pesar que ya conocía a Arles, y que nos tuviste engañado por trece años. ¿Por qué ahora sería diferente?

—Yo… no lo sé —confesó— Tantos años siendo Arles, creo que me llenó de inseguridades.

Milo se calló unos segundos y tomando su mano lo miró a los ojos.

—Saga… ¿me sigues viendo como al niño que solías proteger?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa.

—Milo yo…

— ¿Quieres que nuestra relación vuelva a ser la de antes?

¿Querer que la relación de Milo sea la de antes? ¿Acaso podría verlo con los mismos ojos de cuando era un niño? Entreabrió los labios para contestar pero la voz de su hermano los interrumpió. Colocándose los bóxers salió a recibir a su cuñado o ex cuñado. Mientras que Saga lo seguía detrás.


	14. Chapter 14

¡Hola!

Gracias a todos por leer y aquellas personitas que comentaron :D Les traigo los penúltimos Drabbles :'D estoy felliz de que les haya gustado! y realmente me divertí mucho escribiendo *inserte momento emotivo* Nos estaremos leyendo en mis otras actualizaciones! hasta el sábado!

Bueno no los distraigo más! :D

¡Saludos! :D

 **Última Actualización: 01-10-16**

 _ **¡SOLO CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS!**_

* * *

 **30 DINNER**

 _Saga x Milo_

* * *

 **#27. Brisa.**

497 palabras | G

El viento se llevó las palabras de aquel día. Ni Milo ni él volvieron a hablar del tema. Sentía que había perdido mucho más de lo que creyó. Nunca pudo responder a su pregunta y tampoco supo que decirle ¿sería verdad que solo veía a Milo como al mismo niño?

Estaba enterado –por parte de Deathmask- que Arles tenía cierto interés en Milo. Un interés algo enfermizo si se lo preguntaban. Por eso, cuando Milo y él se besaron aquella noche en Géminis tuvo sus dudas.

Volvía a mirarlo desde las alturas del coliseo y la misma pregunta siempre asaltaba su mente ¿Sería posible que la obsesión de Arles traspasara en él? ¿Por qué Milo? ¿Qué tenía de importante Milo? Muchas veces se había replanteado esa pregunta y llegaba a la misma conclusión: Milo fue importante en su pasado. ¿Pero lo que sentía en realidad era amor hacia el muchacho o solo era un reflejo de lo que Arles quería?

En el pasado era demasiado condescendiente con él permitiendo que se moviera a su antojo. El orgullo de Milo y su ego siempre salían a relucir cuando deseaba serlo, era alguien difícil de domar y eso le fascinaba, por eso para él fue un reto al momento que decidió quedarse a su lado. Siendo un niño, Milo mostraba un gran interés en él, sin importar como o donde siempre estaba mirándolo, siguiéndolo, tratando de alcanzarlo.

Era difícil ignorar sus miradas. Sus acciones. Llegó a creer que había algo más que solo admiración, tal vez se deba a ese motivo por el que Arles puso sus ojos en el muchacho. Y años después sea él quien siguiera sus pasos.

Sin embargo, ahora al verlo platicar animadamente con Aioria y Camus, sintió como un pinchazo de celos se situó en el pecho.

La brisa fresca que movió sus cabellos lo tomó como una señal. Le trajo la respuesta que tanto necesitaba.

Debía volver y aclarar las cosas con Milo.

Esto solo era un obstáculo más en su relación, y él estaba dispuesto a saltar para seguir con adelante.

— ¿Qué pasó con su independencia?

—Se lo ganó el día que morí —contestó con una sonrisa y giró hacia su acompañante— ¿Qué pasó?

—Milo actúa como siempre, o eso trata de aparentar. Tu competencia también se percató, tal vez deberías ponerte los pantalones y dejar de huir para estar con él.

—Deathmask dándome consejos ¿Qué cambió?

—Asgard nos cambió a todos Saga —se alzó de hombros y dio media vuelta— Milo y tú son unos cabezotas, pero todos se han dado cuenta lo enamorados que están.

—Gracias.

—No me agradezcas —dio media vuelta para mirarlo y sonrió de lado— Mejor agradece a Kanon que me contrato como tu niñera. Nos vemos esquizo.

—Nos vemos…

Giró para ver a Milo que al sentir su mirada sonrió como saludo. Él no perdería la oportunidad de volver con ese muchacho. Le demostraría que podía volver a confiar en él. Volvería a reconstruir su relación.

* * *

 **#28. Desencanto.**

438 palabras | G

Su mirada se sombreó mientras que bebía un sorbo más del vino que Camus le regaló en su cumpleaños. Recordar a su fallecido amigo y luego al hombre que por tantos años admiró e idolatró fue mucho para ese día. Ahora entendía porque Camus sentía tanta desconfianza en él ¡Camus siempre supo la verdad! Pero él estaba tan cegado en seguir manteniendo en un pedestal a Saga que ignoró las advertencias de su mejor amigo.

—Fui un verdadero idiota al no creerle a Camus —susurró— Confíe en ti y me traicionaste.

Soltó un gruñido y con su mano libre tomó con fuerza su frente. La cabeza le dolía y los ojos –tan hinchados por tanto llorar- le pesaban.

— ¿Cómo no me di cuenta que tú solo me utilizabas? ¿Acaso fui importante para ti? ¿O solo fui otro tonto que te admiraba?

Saber que por trece años había sido engañado por aquel hombre hizo que su corazón se hiciera pedazos. Había culpado a Aioros por tantos años de traidor e incluso trató como basura a Aioria que en ese tiempo solo deseaba su amistad. Despreció a todos aquellos que confiaban en él y mató a inocentes que estaban "contra Athena". Había caído en el sucio juego de Géminis y ahora no solo él estaba muerto, sino también Camus.

El hombre que le acompañó en su niñez y a pesar de todo siguió a su lado.

—Todo fue tu culpa —susurró con desprecio.

El viento empezó a soplar con fuerza y revolvió sus cabellos con fiereza. El sol ya empezaba a ocultarse y eso significaba que el alumno de su amigo vendría para ver como seguía.

—Te odio —susurró— Me arrebataste a mis amigos, te aprovechaste de la ingenuidad de Shura y lo obligaste a matar a alguien que era inocente, y permitiste que tratara mal a Aioria… ¡No te lo pienso perdonar!

Su mirada se posó hacia el cielo y respiró profundo, sintiendo como gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Estaba herido. Quebrado.

La persona que tanto amó en el pasado no era nada más que un mentiroso y él ahora solamente podía mirar y ver lo que su estúpida guerra dejó.

¿A dónde fueron las promesas? ¿Qué pasó con las metas de ambos?

Sintió el cosmos de Hyoga cerca y decidió dejar de beber el vino, mientras borraba los rastros de lágrimas de sus mejillas.

Se levantó y dio media vuelta, dejando atrás la lápida con el nombre de: Saga de Géminis.

Cuando Milo desapareció, una figura transparente apareció sentado. Saga lo había escuchado, y sabía que ni muerto podría compensar el daño que había causado en Milo.

* * *

 **Paxito,** ¡Hola! Gracias por leer, me alegra que te haya gustado "Independencia" :D y sí! Saga es muy posesivo, pero es su encanto (?) ¡Saludos!


	15. Chapter 15

¡Hola!

¡Por fin terminé! He de admitir que me agradó poder publicar este Drabble :D y espero que les haya gustado. Agradezco a aquellas personas que leyeron y comentaron :3 y también a las que siguieron el fic! estoy escribiendo otros fics de esta pareja por si les interesa (y también ando terminando los otros cap de antiguos multichapter xD) así que nos leeremos ahí :D

Bueno no los distraigo más! :D

¡Saludos! :D

 _ **¡SOLO CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS!**_

* * *

 **30 DINNER**

 _Saga x Milo_

* * *

 **#29. Captura.**

500 palabras | G

Cuando llegó a su templo lo primero que vio fue una enorme manzana en medio del pasillo. Su curiosidad fue tanta que por un momento olvidó por completo el cansancio que sentía y se acercó para tocar la superficie lisa. Era dura. Tocó un poco sintiendo que estaba algo hueca y miró el pedacito de papel que estaba colgado en el tallo. Al leer sintió como un leve cosquilleo recorrió su vientre y con el corazón latiendo con fuerza siguió el camino de… ¿lirios? Que conducían directamente a su habitación.

Al abrir la puerta un enorme peluche de escorpión encima del signo de Géminis le hizo soltar una carcajada.

—Es lo más extraño que has hecho Saga —murmuró.

—Pero es original ¿no?

Dio media vuelta y con una sonrisa negó.

—Solo es extraño… —susurró mientras se acercaba— ¿Qué es todo eso? ¿Un recuerdo de nuestro pasado?

—Tal vez —susurró mientras se acercaba y extendía su mano— Soy Saga de Géminis, sufro de esquizofrenia, pero aun así me gustaría tener una relación seria contigo, sin secretos ni mentiras.

Milo se mordió el labio inferior evitando soltar una carcajada y tomó la mano ofrecida.

—Soy Milo de Escorpio y… me encantaría conocerlo más señor Géminis.

Se miraron luego de unos segundos para poder fundirse en un abrazo.

—En verdad te extrañé Milo. Fueron los días más tortuosos para mí.

—No te pongas meloso Saga que realmente me harás llorar —susurró mientras sentía la fragancia de su pareja— También te extrañé Saga, supongo que esto responde a mi pregunta ¿eh?

—Nunca te vi como un niño —respondió con firmeza— Creo que desde que te vi un sentimiento ya se había instalado en mí. Llámame pervertido o pederasta, pero te sentí mío desde que pisaste el santuario.

—Podría llamarte acosador sexual y a la vez posesivo enfermizo —Saga soltó una carcajada y lo aferró más a su cuerpo— ¿Recuerdas cuando saliste desnudo cuando Aioros me llevó a tu templo?

—En mi defensa Kanon se había llevado mi ropa —comentó recordando— Aioros tenía que lanzarme por la ventana para evitar que siguieras viendo "mis atributos".

—No era tanto lo que vi —susurró con una sonrisa— La tenías muy chiquita, me sorprende que ahora se te creciera…

— ¡Milo!

—Es la verdad —se defendió— Incluso yo a los quince ya la tenía grande.

—No mientas —bufó.

—Pregúntale a Camus —Saga lo miró con sorpresa pero Milo volvió a carcajearse— ¡Era broma!

—Pues Aioros siempre decía que la tenía grande.

— ¿Qué?

Ahora fue el turno de Saga de sonreír victorioso al ver los celos del menor relucir. Sin embargo lejos de negar o afirmar pellizcó las mejillas, divertido.

—No seas celoso, soy mayor que tú, de algún lado tenía que experimentar ¿no crees?

—Saga —susurró en advertencia. El mayor lo miró unos segundos expectante— Hoy duermes en el sofá.

— Era una broma Milo… —trató de persuadir pero Milo giró indignado mostrando una sonrisa— ¡Milo!

Pero Milo solo sonrió ampliamente. A partir de ahora ambos forjarían un futuro, juntos.

* * *

 **#30. Héroe.**

500 palabras | G

— ¡Mas rápido Saga!

—No seas impaciente Milo.

Saga intentó alcanzar a Milo que ya había empezado a correr, atrás de él Perseo también trataba de darles alcance. Cuando llegaron al salón del patriarca, éste ya los esperaba con Athena que lucía emocionada al igual que sus compañeros. Cuando apenas llegaron Kanon soltó una risa burlona que fue callada por un gruñido de Perseo y él.

—Llegan a tiempo —habló Shion mientras sujetaba el bultito de los brazos de Milo— Esperen un momento.

—Si —dijo con una sonrisa mientras que Perseo saludaba a Camus que estaba mirando en dirección donde el mayor se había ido con Dohko.

—Creo que debería felicitarte Milo ¡Ya eres abuelo!

—Si —continúo Kanon sin quitar su sonrisa burlona y giró hacia Saga que estaba cerca de Camus— Y ustedes dos ¡Felicidades! ¡Serán consuegros!

—Púdrete Kanon —soltaron ambos con veneno mientras cada uno se posicionaba a un lado de Milo, luciendo molestos.

La razón por la cual todos los dorados estaban ahí era por el nacimiento de los cachorros de Lila quien ya tenía un año y medio. A pesar del comienzo que tuvieron ambos canes con el paso del tiempo tuvieron una conexión que fue del agrado de Milo a excepción de Camus y por supuesto de Saga que veía en Lila como una hija. El grito que soltaron cuando el patriarca les dio la noticia fue un evento que nadie podría olvidar, en especial Milo que se quedó sin templo por la pelea.

—Entonces… —volvió a hablar Kanon— ¿Dónde dormirán los cachorros? No creo que a los dos les agrada la idea de que se queden en el templo del otro.

—Son los cachorros de Perseo, se quedarán en i templo —dijo firme Camus.

—Pero Lila es la madre se quedará en Géminis —replicó molesto Saga.

—Estarán en Acuario.

—En Géminis.

— ¡Acuario!

— ¡Géminis!

—Se quedarán en mi templo y fin de la discusión —habló el patriarca que regresaba sin Dohko— Milo ven para que los conozcas —sonrió al menor que asintió emocionado.

— ¿Cuántos son maestro? —habló Mu.

—Catorce cachorros… —susurró observando como el rostro de la mayoría se iluminaba.

Milo los miró y suspiró aun sonriendo. Sabía que sus compañeros cuidarían al cachorro que les tocaría, pero esa vena protectora le pedía soltar a los recién nacidos.

Caminando hacia la habitación donde estaban Lila y sus cachorros no pudo evitar recordar la última vez que había pasado por ese pasillo y una emoción creció en él.

— ¿Sabes? En verdad creí que no llegarías a tiempo —comentó el patriarca— Esos cachorros se salvaron gracias a ti ¿ya le dirás a Saga lo que hablamos?

—Sabía que tocaría ese tema… —susurró con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Milo? —Se detuvo antes de verlo— ¿Le dirás?

— ¡Por supuesto! Pero por ahora dejaré que siga emocionado con la llegada de los cachorros. Tanta emoción podría causarle un infarto.

—Bueno hay que cuidar su salud ¿no? —Dijo con burla Shion— El bebé estará en buenas manos.

—Shhh —calló con picardía y entraron.


End file.
